A chat with Mr Lovegood
by pixienewt676
Summary: Draco had a chance to talk with his Soon to be Father-in-law. How can he make Xeno approve? written for the Druna "Parents themed" challenge. ONESHOT!


**My take for Gamma Orionis' "The parents challenge" in Druna Appreciators**

**about Draco meeting Luna's Father**

* * *

><p>"Luna, you sure about this?"<p>

20 years old Draco Malfoy said to a 19 years old Luna Lovegood who happens to be clinging his arm outside the Lovegood's residence

'Draco, My Daddy needs to know. Every Father wants to meet their daughter's soon to be husband right?" She smiled at him "right besides what could possably go wrong?" He said offering her a nervous grin

"daddy! im home!" Her cheerful greeting echoed around her not very big house as her father hurriedly came downstairs to open the door "Hi Love and guest?"

Her Father's gaze turned to Draco completely aware that he is a Malfoy. The family that kidnapped his lovely daughter.

"May we enter? I can sense Wrackspurts here Daddy" His daughter touched his hand as he make a room for them to enter still not gazing away from Draco. "sit" Her Daddy pointed to the two seperated green armchair as he occupied the sofa sitting across from them

"Sir, Im Draco M-" Draco break the tension that's building with him and Luna's father

"Malfoy, I know. So, that's why there's so many nargles around" His eyes turned sharp to Draco. "Daddy, that's really rude for you to blame him about the nargles" She stood up and brush her skirt "I gonna make us some dinner, be back in a second" She skipped across the room and enter another one, completely locked it

"I believe you came here for a reason Mr. Malfoy" He tried hard to smile "Yes I do" Draco pick up something inside his robe which suppose to be a small red box

Luna's father's eyes widened for a second and glared at the boy infront of him

"Just listen" Draco seen the glare

"Merlin! I don't even know this was hard!" Draco slapped his other hand to his face searching for the correct sentence to say

"What's hard Mr. Malfoy?" Xeno crossed his hand raising his eyebrow to Draco

"To explain what -, ugh shit! I can't believe this is fucking speech is hard!" Draco blurted out "We don't use bad words here Mr. Malfoy I strictly forbiden it. Nargles are attracted in that." Xeno smiled at Draco accioing two tea, and give one to Draco

"ugh" He whispered and took the tea Xenophilius gave him "Thanks"

Draco sipped the tea Malfoy like. "I came here for your approval of me and Luna's marriage"

"What?" Xeno stood up, slamming the table infront of him "You heard me, .." Draco smirked rolling the red box to his right hand

"I do not accept that!" Xenophilius shouted "Do you tortured my daughter to marry you?"

Draco stop spinning the red box to his right hand glaring at Xenophilius

"Or your Devil Father cast an imperius curse on her?" Draco bit his lower lip _calm Draco, calm down _

"Besides what kind of life will you give my daughter? Are you gonna make her a death eater too? will you lock her up in your room and abu-" Draco stood up, hands clenching , mouth sneering

"your pathetic" Draco crossed both of his hands "Do you really think im this stupid to do things like that? Do you reall think my Father will give me his fortune just to do this? Do you really think he was this stupid to give away his fortune just for a little laugh?"

Xeno stood straight listening at every word Draco said

"You and I know Luna isn't stupid. You know that Luna will not gonna say yes if she doesn't want too" Draco raised his eyebrow "She loves me, no doubt. Believe it or not I return that feelings too."

Xeno crossed his arms too catching every word the young man says

"We will build our own house next to Malfoy Manor. I am an Auror now not a Death Eater. No, I will not treat her like a house elf but my queen and we will make many babies" Xeno hides away his smirk noticing Draco's blush in his last statement

"She said she wants many children. It's not what you think!" Draco rubbed his palm at the back of his neck, blushing at he man infront of him revealing Luna's wish

Xeno reached out his hand to Draco "Just promise me something" Draco shaked his hand

"what?"

"I do also want many grandchildren" Draco grinned at his Father-in-law

"I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading!<strong>

**a little short, yeah I know**

**reviews!**


End file.
